Lies and Love
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: Rory and Jess are secrectly going out..but Lorelai finds out.L/L and R/J*chpt.3 is up!*
1. Friday Friday Rory's Lie

Disclaimer:Sorry I don't own the Gilmore Girls..(wish i did though)  
Pairing:R/J with a little L/L for all those JavaJunkies out there  
Summary:Rory and Jess are secrectly going out..but Lorelai finds out..  
  
"I hate Fridays",Lorelai grumbled As Rory and her walked in to Luke's Diner  
  
"You say that everyday,and nothing ever happens",Rory said  
  
"Yeah,but Fridays are annoying,work,Michel, dinner with your grand--"Lorelai begain but was cut off by Luke's voice  
  
"What do you want?"He mumbled  
  
"Lucas,is that anyway to treat good customers like us?"Lorelai beamed  
  
"Good customers?You guys always run out before you pay."  
  
"That was only that *one* time!"Lorelai said  
  
"That one time?!You guys do that everyday!!"  
  
Lorelai couldn't reply,she only stuck her tongue out.   
  
"Wow,mom very mature of you.A nice way to handle a situation like tha--"Rory begain but she was cut off Jess's apperance.Lately she was distracted from everything,every since they started going out things started to seem wierd everytime she saw him.  
  
"Hello?Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?You there?"Lorelai asked Rory  
  
"You called me Lorelai"Rory said in confusion  
  
"What?One look at Jess and you're forgetting your real name?"Lorelai asked  
  
"What are you talking about? Me looking at Jess? Please!"Rory said  
  
"Oh,and you were completely blacked out the moment that Jess walked in was because?"  
  
"So?I was blacked out because I am late for the bus!"Rory quickly said as she stood up  
  
"Nice save."Lorelai said  
  
Rory left and Luke FINALLY came with a coffee.  
  
"Well,finally burger boy,I thought you forgot about me already."  
  
"Are you gonna pay this time?"Luke said  
  
"Oh look at the time!" Lorelai said pretending to look at her watch. She ran out the door,and left a very pissed off Luke behind.  
  
***  
  
"Independance Inn",Lorelai said as she answered the phone  
  
"Hey mom,um I can't really make it to dinner tonight,with Chilton things and all."Rory quickly said.  
  
"So you're gonna be leaving me to eat with Emily all by myself?"  
  
"Um,no because I told grandma and she's okay about no dinner tonight."  
  
"Yaaaaay!!No dinner with your grandma!"  
  
"Okay mom,calm down!"  
  
Rory hung up the phone and turned to Jess.  
  
"So the lying worked?"Jess asked  
  
"Yeah,I guess it did.But lying to my mom and grandma?"Rory begain.But Jess broke her off with a kiss.  
  
***  
Rory quietly opened the door to her house.  
  
"Hey,missed you today."Lorelai said,scaring Rory  
  
"Oh,sorry I was late."  
  
"Rory it's 10:00 and I called your school and they told me that no one was in the school because of a meeting there."  
  
"Oh,yeah so I went to the library."Rory lied  
  
"So the library in Hartford closes at 10:00?"  
  
"Um,no but the bus was late and--"  
  
"Rory,you got me so worried, I mean you could call me."  
  
"Mom,I'm sorry,I really am, it's just that I have this big project to do and--"  
  
"C'mon let's go to sleep,man I'm tired."  
  
Lorelai and Rory went up stairs and Rory felt really guilty about the whole lying thing.  
  
***  
(at Luke's)  
  
"Hey Luke"a very tired Lorelai said  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Luke asked  
  
"Rory came home at 10:00 yesterday"  
  
"Really?So did Jess."  
  
"That's odd,I guess but it felt like she was lying to me."  
  
"Rory? Lie?"Luke chuckled  
  
"Yeah,I know strange idea right? But I have this gut feeling."  
  
"Never trust those things,I mean maybe she's been caught up on work and all the Chilton stress."  
  
"Thanks Luke, you always seem to say the right things,I think,whoa no coffee in my system and I could really say strange things!"  
  
"Coffee comming right up."  
  
*At lease I have coffee to solve my problems..mmmm...this is really good coffee..*  
  
*okay guys..this has been my longest chapter..okay a little pathetic..but it's hard writing..hehe..well this is my first R/J fic...and well i know there's a lot of L/L dialog in this chapter..but there's a lot of R/J to come!!* 


	2. Almost Caught and Coffee Arugements

Disclaimer:Sorry I don't own the Gilmore Girls..(wish i did though)  
Pairing:R/J with a little L/L for all those JavaJunkies out there  
Summary:Rory and Jess are secrectly going out..but Lorelai finds out..  
  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
(morning Gilmore House)  
[fast foward to Monday Morning]  
  
"Good Morning"Rory said to Lorelai  
  
"Listen Rory,you know that you can tell anything,right?"  
  
"Yeah,I know that."  
  
"Okay just making sure.Let's go to Luke's I need coffee."  
  
[fast foward to Luke's]  
  
"Two coffee's please Luke."  
  
"Yeah sure coming right up."  
  
"Wow,no argument.He actually gave us our coffee."Lorelai said shocked  
  
"Yeah, can't believe that Luke actually said he'll give us our coffee."Rory said  
  
"Something wrong,why am I not enjoying this?"Lorelai said  
  
"Maybe because something's wrong with--"Rory begain.  
  
Jess came in the door looking at Rory and smiling.  
  
"Mom,whoa it's already time to get to school!"Rory said  
  
"Hey Rory"Jess said  
  
"Hey Jess"  
  
Then Rory left and so did Jess in the same direction.  
  
"Where'd Rory go?"Luke asked  
  
"The same way that Jess went."  
  
"You don't think that they are--"  
  
"No,Luke c'mon Rory would tell me if they were going out."  
  
"Yeah,but just the other night you said that you felt like Rory was lying to you."  
  
"But you said never to trust those "gut" feelings."Lorelai said with a smile.  
  
"Why do you always win?"Luke asked  
  
"Cause you make me.Well thanks for the coffee burger boy."  
  
Lorelai left and Luke was shocked that she actually payed.  
***  
[later that day]  
  
"Rory!!I'm home!"  
  
*Where is that girl?*  
  
Rory heard footsteps and they seemed like they were headed for her room.  
  
"Jess!Get out now!"Rory demanded  
  
Jess went out the window and ran as fast as he could  
  
"Rory?You in there?"  
  
"Yeah mom come in."  
  
"Hey,anything new?"  
  
"No,um well I um--no nothing's new everything's fine."  
  
"Wanna go get coffee?"  
  
"Yeah,coffee's good I like coffee."  
  
"Wow,you're hyper--much more than usual I think you should get decaf or something."  
  
"Whatever let's go."  
  
*WOW..did my daughter just say whatever?*  
  
(Luke's)  
  
"Hey Lucas!"  
  
"Stop calling me Lucas!"  
  
"You know you love it when I call you that!"  
  
"No,know what do you want?"  
  
"Coffee!"Lorelai said smiling  
  
"Rory what do you want?"Luke said  
  
"Jess" she said  
  
"Excuse me?"Lorelai and Luke both said  
  
"Coffee!"Rory quickly said  
  
"No,missy you said Jess"Lorelai said  
  
"No I said coffee"  
  
"No,I know I'm aging but my hearing is perfect,you said Jess"  
  
"Mom,please just let it go,I think I might have said Jess but maybe not. Luke,I'll have coffee please."  
  
"Make her's decaf"Lorelai said  
  
*Enjoy this one Coming up next..Jess and Rory are caught kissing..news spreads fast...Lorelai finds out..* 


	3. Double Dates and Making Out

Disclaimer:Sorry I don't own the Gilmore Girls..(wish i did though)  
Pairing:R/J with a little L/L for all those JavaJunkies out there  
Summary:Rory and Jess are secrectly going out..but Lorelai finds out..  
*hey guys!..sry i haven't been updating..been busy!!..wow..thanks for all the reviews and such!!*  
[Saturday Morning]-Fast Foward-  
  
"Good Morning!"Rory said cheerfully  
  
"Why are you so happy?"Lorelai asked  
  
"Well I have plans today and those plans are well importaint"  
  
"Do those plans include a guy that works in a certain diner?"  
  
"You mean Luke?"  
  
"No,I don't mean Luke!You know what I mean"  
  
"No,I don't well let's get to Luke's so we can get on with our plans"Rory said  
  
They got ready and walked to Luke's.  
  
"Hey Luke!"Lorelai said  
  
"Why are you so happy?"Luke grunted  
  
"Cause I am well get me some coffee and I'll be even more happy!"  
  
"It's not ready yet."  
  
"How it cannot be ready?That guy with the messed up hair is drinking coffee!"Lorelai said  
  
"Um,is Jess here?"Rory wondered  
  
"Yeah,why?"Luke asked  
  
"Well we were um well I was--I need to ask him something."  
  
"Well,he's gonna come down soon,so you can ask him then."  
  
"Okay,and Luke please give my mom coffee.The last time we went to Al's Pancake World,they refused to give her coffee since she already had like 10 cups,so she refused to pay."  
  
"Wow"Luke said with a laugh  
  
"Not,funny those people are mean,they didn't even say sorry for not making me happy."  
  
"Okay,sure I'll get some coffee."Luke said  
  
"Whoa, another day--no lectures about how coffee is bad for you and blah blah."  
  
"Yeah, i can get used to this."  
  
"Me too." Rory said as Jess walked down from the apartment.  
  
"Hi." Jess said  
  
"Hey." Rory said back  
  
"So, you wanna check that book out in the bookstore?"  
  
"Sure! Mom can I go?"  
  
"Sure babe"  
  
Rory and Jess left for the bookstore and walked in when they got there. Out of no where Jess kissed Rory and they continued to make out in front of the window at the bookstore. From the outside, a crowd of people, including Miss Patty watches. Rory sees them and breaks away from Jess and runs to the diner.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Back so soon?"  
  
"I just kissed Jess and all these people where watching and--"Rory said quickly  
  
"Wait you kissed Jess?!"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda did."  
  
"And you wait to tell me know because?"  
  
"I knew you would get mad and I'm so sorry"Rory said as tears filled her eyes  
  
"Sweetie I am mad--mad because you never told me until now."  
Just as Lorelai was done talking, Miss Patty walked in with a huge smile on her face  
  
"Rory, I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Um, thanks?"  
  
"I knew you and Jess would hit it off. Now Lorelai are you and Luke seeing each other as well?"  
  
"No, we're just friends."  
  
"Oh,okay dear whatever you say. Well must be going I have a class and I don't want to be late!"  
  
"Hey here's your coffee"Luke said, "Where's Jess?"  
  
"Oh Jess I forgot about him!"   
Rory ran out and Luke sat down next to Lorelai at the table.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Jess and Rory are together."  
  
"Oh,well that's good."  
  
"Listen Luke, I've been thinking would you like to I dunno have dinner with me tomarrow night?"  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have to you know."  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to."  
  
"Good then pick me up at about 7ish?"  
  
"Okay, and I'll pick the place."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Back at the bookstore, Rory was looking for Jess and finally found him in a corner, reading Oliver Twist.  
  
"There you are!"Rory sighed  
  
"Yeah, listen if you didn't want me to kiss you then okay you didn't have to run away."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just was I dunno I was in shock."  
  
"In shock? That I kissed you?"  
  
"No Jess please don't be mad." Rory kissed Jess and Jess returned the kiss.  
  
"Okay then so wanna hang tomarrow night?"  
  
"Sure but where?"  
  
"There's this book reading in Hartford then we can come back here." Jess said  
  
"Okay then um pick me up around 8?"  
  
"Okay."  
Rory left the bookstore and went back to the diner. Seeing Lorelai smiling and looking at Luke made Rory happy and knew that her mom was no longer mad at her.  
  
"So, you're happy."  
  
"Yeah well I just asked Luke out and he said yes!"  
  
"Really? Well Jess just asked me out and I just said yes!"  
  
"Okay but you're not going."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You lied to me and I don't think that you going out with Jess isn't the best idea."  
  
"So you don't trust me?"  
  
"Sweetie I trust you-- it's Jess that I don't trust,"  
  
"You will never like him will you? I mean no matter how hard both of us try you will still hate him!"  
  
"Rory! Please just understand I dated a bad boy and look I got pregant!"  
  
"Yeah, and you ended up hapy right?"  
  
"Yes, know just please don't"  
  
"Don't what? Don't be happy?"  
  
"Rory fine I want you to be happy you can go out with Jess."  
Rory said thank you to her mom and they continuted to talk about their dates and everything else that would pop up in their minds.  
  
A/N:Next up:Rory's date with Jess and Lorelai's date with Luke! 


End file.
